


did it hurt so much you thought it was the end?

by bloodyinspiredglader



Series: random drabbles of gayness [1]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Heavy Angst, M/M, Page 250 Rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyinspiredglader/pseuds/bloodyinspiredglader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lyrics from "Flares" by The Script</p>
            </blockquote>





	did it hurt so much you thought it was the end?

_With his heart falling into a black abyss, Thomas pulled the trigger._

 

“Woah. Slim it nice and calm there, Tommy.” Newt’s voice brought Thomas back to the present. Thomas was panting, and kind of flailing his arms everywhere. “You’re gonna bloody strange me.” Newt gently pinned his arms above his head. In a non-sexual way, of course, because no sexual tension exists with these two. 

Thomas took a deep breath and looked at Newt. “Sorry, babe.” he muttered. 

Newt rolled his eyes and released Thomas’s arms. “Bad dream?” He didn’t even bother to untangle him limbs from his boyfriend’s, content to stay like this for a while. 

“Newt, I shot you. I-“ Thomas didn’t know what else to say, just shook his head. “It seemed so real.”

“But it wasn’t, and that’s what matters.” Newt murmured, pressing a kiss to Thomas’s forehead and ruffling up his hair. 

“Hey!” Thomas protested. “You know how I feel about you messing with my hair!”

“What are you gonna do about it, Tommy? Eh?” Newt messed with Thomas’s hair even more, smirking and rolling out of the hammock they were laying in. 

“Get back here, you little shit!” Thomas jumped up and tackled Newt and began tickling him. Newt may seem like a tough guy on the outside, but on the inside he’s a real softy and kind of like a five year old, admittedly.

“You can’t do that! It’s cheating! That’s my weakness, you know that.” Newt protested through his barely contained laughs. 

Just then, Minho walked in. “You two shanks are so adorable it’s disgusting.” he said.

Thomas rolled his eyes and got up, helping Newt up. “I could say the same about you and Aris.” Newt retorted.

Minho turned bright red, coughing nervously. “Aris and I aren’t together. Why would I date someone like him?” he defended himself.

Newt and Thomas let out a collective snort. “As if. You’re practically eye-fucking him every spare second. Don’t think we don’t notice that, because we do. We notice _everything_.” Newt added, wiggling his eyebrows.

“You two shanks are creepy,” Minho shook his head. “Well, I guess you’re right. Aris and I are together. But don’t tell anyone else.” 

“You have my word.” Newt did a ‘cross my heart’ gesture.

“Alright. I guess I can keep quiet.” Thomas agreed reluctantly. 

“Good. Alby’s called a meeting and he wants you two there.” Minho walked away without further explanation. Thomas and Newt shared a confused look, but followed Minho all the same. 

 

\-------

 

“Alright. It’s obvious I’m not gonna live forever.” Alby began. “So we need someone to lead after I’m gone. Anyone any ideas?” 

“Newt, of course.” Thomas immediately spoke up, looking decided. 

“Well, I think it should be Minho. He guided us across the Scorch, after all.” Aris argued.

“So? Newt took over when Alby was stung back in the Glade. Why shouldn’t he do it again? He’s perfectly capable.” 

“Newt? Minho? What do you say?” Alby cut across their arguing until it got violent.

“I think you’re forgetting someone here.” Newt began. “Tommy here lead us out of the Maze. He’s the reason we’re free. I may be capable, but I don’t feel like I should be the one. My limp might slow us down considerably, and I don’t bloody want that.” 

“I agree with Newt.” Minho nods over at Newt. 

“Alright. If you think that Thomas should be the leader after me, raise your hand.” Alby says, as everyone’s hand went up. “I guess that’s decided then. Thomas will take over as leader after me. This meeting is at a close.” 

Everyone clears out, Newt and Thomas walking to their tent. Thomas eyes Newt wearily, noticing that his limp is worse than usual. When they get back to the tent, Newt sits down on the floor, his back against the bed and stretches his bad leg out in front of him, wincing. “Should I get the Med-jacks?” Thomas asks, and Newt nods, his face screwed up in pain. Thomas speeds off to the Med-jack’s tent, hurriedly explaining the situation to them before leading them to their tent. The Med-jacks examined him for a few minutes, shielding Newt from Thomas’s view, and whispering to themselves. They stood up, and led out Thomas out of the tent.

“We don't have good news, I’m afraid. Somehow, Newt got his leg infected. And that infection is spreading faster than it should. We can’t do anything about it. It’ll kill him eventually. He’s got two days to live, tops. We can give him stuff for his pain, but that’s the extent of what we can do. We’re sorry, Thomas.” 

A thunderstorm of emotions raged inside Thomas. Rage at how unfair this all was. Despair that Newt was going to die because of this mystery infection. Disappointment that the Med-jacks couldn’t do anything to help Newt. And others he couldn’t name. “Right. If he needs things for the pain, I’ll come to you. Thanks.” 

Thomas walked in, took a deep breath, preparing to tell Newt, but Newt interrupted him before he could speak. “I know. I can bloody hear. I always knew this leg would kill me eventually. I’m not ready to die, Tommy.” Newt’s voices was shaky, and he was trembling all over, and Thomas’s heart broke. He hated to see Newt like this, and vowed to make these last two days his best, no matter what.

As Newt and Thomas lay there, Newt knew that he didn’t have long left. “Tommy? How did you fall in love with me? I never got to ask you and I don’t have much time left to ask you, so…” Newt’s voice was hoarse and he was out of breath by the time he had finished talking..

“That first night, by the fireside. You were telling me about the Maze and I just kinda fell for you. And there’s that little spark you create among the Gladers. You’re our inspiration. I couldn’t help it. I just… I don’t know, Newt. You’re just the best thing that’s probably ever happened to me.” Thomas’s voice is barely more than a whisper, but Newt heard it clearly.

Newt smiled softly and sighed. “It hurts.” he sounded like a small child when he said it, and Thomas gathered him up into his arms and held him. 

“Shh. Shh, Newt. It’s okay. You’re gonna be okay. It’ll be over soon, I promise.” Thomas murmured, kissing Newt’s forehead. “Just take a couple deep breaths and it’ll be okay.” 

Newt took a couple deep breaths, burying his face in Thomas’s chest. Thomas ran his fingers through Newt’s hair, brushing his his hair away from his forehead. Newt’s breath slowly became shallower and shallower, until it was one breath per 10 seconds. “You're gonna be okay without me, Tommy. Okay? Stay strong.” is all Newt can say before he stops breathing altogether. Thomas pulled Newt closer to him, and wiped away a stray tear.


End file.
